


Forever Young

by PlayNiceLiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I cried writing this, Liam Niall and Zayn are mentioned, M/M, Sadness, Young Love, character illness, louis isn't famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayNiceLiam/pseuds/PlayNiceLiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were meant to be together forever. Louis is his angel and Harry is his knight. You can't always live forever, but you can be forever young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Young

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Forever Young by Alphaville
> 
> This is an old story of mine that I decided to turn into a Larry. Sorry for any typos, but I cry a lot every time I read this over so I only looked it over once after the original changes.
> 
> The bold portions are song lyrics :)

Harry walked up the empty hospital hallway looking for something to do. Liam had gone in for some more analysis’ and he honestly got bored of watching them stick a needle in his best mate’s arm and watch the blood go through the looptiloop Cather and into the tube.

He had been walking for about ten minutes and now noticed he was in the children’s wing.

He stopped when he heard soft singing.

“ _You'll always be the one for me, my meant to be,_ ” the smooth voice sang.

“ _Thanks Louis, you always know how to make me feel better_ ,” a child said.

Harry poked his head into the room and sitting on the bed of a little girl was the prettiest boy he had ever seen.

“You think you can go to sleep now?” the blue-eyed perfection asked.

“Yeah, I think I can.”

“Okay.”

The boy kissed the little girl’s forehead then stood up. Harry quickly moved out of the room and waited for the boy to walk out.

“Hey,” he said when he walked out into the hall.

“Hi,” the boy said with a brilliant smile.

“I'm Harry.”

“Nice to meet you Harry. I'm Louis.”

“I heard you singing in there. You’re great.”

“Well coming from the famous Harry Styles, I'll take that as a really nice compliment.”

“So you know who I am, huh?”

He started down the hall, Harry hot on his heels.

“Everyone on the face of this earth knows who you are and for the record, I think you are great too.”

“Thank you.”

“So, what is a superstar like you doing here?”

Harry followed him into the elevator.

“Liam came in for some testing.”

“He has problems with his kidneys, right?” Harry nodded. “I'm sorry about that.”

“It's okay. We're here to support him and we know he’ll get through it. It’s been a while since it has acted up.”

“It’s nice that you're here with him. Niall and Zayn around too?”

“Zayn is. Niall can’t stand the sight of blood so he avoids hospitals. I just needed a break from watching him continuously getting prodded.”

“Or maybe the big bad Harry Styles can’t take the sight of a little blood either,” Louis teased.

“Funny guy you are, huh?”

Louis smiled again making Harry's knees bubble.

“So…” Harry started once he gained his composure. “Was that girl you were singing to your sister or something?”

“No, she's just a patient here that I visit.”

“Are you a family friend?”

“No.”

“Are you a volunteer?”

“Nope.”

Harry followed him into a room and he sat down on the bed.

“Whose room is this?” Harry curiously asked.

“Mine.”

“What?” he asked clearly confused.

“I'm a patient here Harry,” he said calmly.

“Patient?”

“Yeah. I have cancer.”

Harry was taken aback. He really wasn’t expecting Louis to drop something that serious so nonchalantly.

“Cancer?”

Louis nodded.

“You can sit if you'd like,” he said as he tucked his legs underneath his bum.

Harry sat down on the bed and for some reason was very cautious.

“Harry lighten up.”

“It's just… you look so normal.”

Louis chuckled.

“Of course I do. Why, wouldn’t I?”

“I didn’t mean for it to come out like that.”

“Don’t worry, I understand.”

“How long have you been staying here?”

“About two weeks.”

“Is it…”

“Chemo? Yeah.”

“Are you scared?”

“I was at first. I was diagnosed when I was ten. It was pretty mild for a while, but after sixteen it started to get more severe. This is my first time doing chemo and since I just started my hair is still in.”

“You have very pretty hair,” Harry said making Louis laugh.

“Thank you.”

Harry was honestly shocked.

Here was a beautiful young boy with a deadly disease and he was all smiles like everything was perfect.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Louis asked.

“You're just so calm and happy.”

“Harry when you are given a certain amount of months to live, you start to take life for what it's worth. I mean, when they first told me I had the cancer, I locked myself up in my room and cried for days. But then I asked myself, why waste my time moping and crying when I can be out there enjoying life? I'm not going to take the time I have left for granted. It's just never the way I planned things,” he said with a shrug.

“But you didn’t plan this.”

“No, but it wasn’t something I could control.”

There was a knock on Louis’ door.

“Louis, visiting hours are about to end,” a nurse said.

“Okay Peggy. Thank you.”

Peggy smiled and walked away.

“Guess you have to go,” Louis said.

“Do you stay here alone every night?”

“My mum stays sometimes, but she has to work.”

“And your dad?”

“He passed a few years ago.”

“Cancer?”

“No, car accident.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“It's okay,” he said, his smile still wide on his face.

Louis stood and walked Harry to the door.

“It was very nice meeting you Harry Styles.”

“You too Louis...”

“Tomlinson,” Louis supplied his last name.

“Tomlinson,” Harry repeated. “Would it be all right if I came to see you again?”

“Sure. I'll be here.”

“All right.”

Harry leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, taking one more look at the pretty face before walking down the hall and heading down the stairs.

\------------

Harry visited Louis every day that week and the rest of the weeks he was in town.

One year later, Louis’ cancer was gone and the two were happily together. It was like they were meant to be.

Actually, they were.

\-------------

_2 Years later_  

It was something that was never meant to be broken. Unfortunately, things never went the way you planned.

They were meant to be together forever. Life was going to pass by and they'd spend every second together. Nothing would tear them apart.

“Have I told you I love you today?” Louis asked Harry.

“You’ve probably said it a couple hundred times, but that’s something I never get tired of hearing.”

He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and kissed him lightly on the lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too angel.”

Their plan was to live together. Their plan was to die together.

“I never want to be without you,” Harry said to Louis.

“I never want to be without you either,” Louis replied.

Harry kissed him hard, making sure he got the passion and love across.

**Let's dance in style, let’s dance for a while**  
**Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies**  
**Hoping for the best but expecting the worst**  
**Are you going to drop the bomb or not?**

“Harry, my mum took me to the doctor today.”

“Really?” Harry asked, starting to get worried. “What happened?”

“It's back.”

Harry's eyes watered as Louis’ did. He pulled him into a tight hug and held him. All Louis could do was cry and all Harry could do was wonder why this was happening to his Louis.

**Let us die young or let us live forever**  
**We don't have the power but we never say never**  
**Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip**  
**The music's for the sad men**

_Flashback_

_“Forever young! Woo!” Louis yelled, running through the sprinklers of the park._

_It was almost midnight, but he and Harry didn’t care. They were celebrating Louis’ health. He was back to normal and stronger than ever._

_“Nobody can take my baby away .He’s a fighter,” Harry said._

_“Ha ha!” Louis smiled widely and before Harry pulled him into a deep kiss.._

**Can you imagine when this race is won**  
**Turn our golden faces into the sun**  
**Praising our leaders we're getting in tune**  
**The music's played by the mad men**

_Flashback_

_Louis watched as Harry and the other boys belted out ‘You & I’. Every time Harry opened his mouth, Louis closed his eyes and got lost. Every note was beautiful and he could easily visualize each syllable fall from Harry's lips. Harry was perfect and Harry was his. _

**Forever young, I want to be forever young**  
**do you really want to live forever, forever and ever**  
**Forever young, I want to be forever young**  
**do you really want to live forever? Forever young**

_Flashback_

_“Die young or live forever?” Louis asked Harry._

_“As long as you are there with me, I don’t care.”_

_“No wonder you’re a songwriter.”_

_He grabbed Louis' small hand._

_“I do everything for you.”_

**Some are like water, some are like the heat**  
**Some are a melody and some are the beat**  
**Sooner or later they all will be gone**  
**why don't they stay young**

“I don’t understand death,” Harry said, picking at the grass around him.

Louis sat in front of him, a beanie covering his now hairless head.

“It’s another meant to be.” He linked their hands. “Kind of like we are.”

“But why can't we all go at the same time?”

“We’re all different. We were all put here for different reasons. At some point though, we’ll all be gone.”

**It's so hard to get old without a cause**  
**I don't want to perish like a fleeing horse**  
**Youth's like diamonds in the sun**  
**and diamonds are forever**

“You're eighteen Louis. This can't be happening. You're the strongest person I know. You can fight this, you can…”

“I've done all I can. You can't fight fate or destiny. The day you're born, is the day you start dying.”

**So many adventures couldn't happen today**  
**So many songs we forgot to play**  
**So many dreams swinging out of the blue**  
**We let them come true**

“But there was so much we didn’t do.”

“Harry we did everything. We met each other, we fell in love, and we shared all that we could. You're the one person I never doubted and the only person I solely trusted. I love you and I need you to tell me you love me and promise me you'll move on.”

Louis sat up and kissed his forehead.

“I want you to be happy no matter what.”

“Without you that’s impossible.” 

**Forever young, I want to be forever young**  
**do you really want to live forever, forever and ever**  
**Forever young, I want to be forever young**  
**do you really want to live forever, forever and ever**

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this. We were going to be young forever… We’re supposed to live forever,” Harry said, gripping Louis’ hand tightly.

The smell of death was around them and he knew time was running out.

Louis looked at him, his eyes full of sadness and pain.

“We’ll always be together. I'll always be in here.” He put his hand over Harry's heart. “Remember everything we did, all the fun we had together.”

His breaths were short and quick and Harry didn’t want to let him go. He wasn’t ready.

“I'm not going anywhere Harry. You’ve always been the reason I lived and breathed. You pushed me to go on and as long as you're walking this earth, I will be too.”

Louis closed his eyes for a second.

“No, Louis you have to stay with me ok?” Harry couldn't fight the tears anymore. “You need to keep breathing and just stay with me.”

Louis nodded and kept his eyes open and focused on Harry.

“You're so beautiful Harry.”

This only made Harry cry more. He picked up Louis' small body and hugged him close. Louis used all his strength to put his arms around him and leaned his head on Harry's shoulder.

“I'll always be with you,” he said into his ear then placing a soft kiss on his neck. “I'll always love you.”

Harry wrapped his arms tighter around him.

“I'll always love you too.”

The grip around his body loosened and he knew he was gone. He clenched his teeth as he carefully laid Louis' lifeless body back down.

“I know you're still here Louis. We can't live forever, but I know you will.”

**Forever young, I want to be forever young**   
**do you really want to live forever?**

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and kudos are always appreciated ♥


End file.
